


Strenuous Activities

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [43]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Dehydration, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hiking, Married Couple, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Size Difference, Sunburn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: After hiking, Alan decides to relax his wife's strained body with some pleasurable activities.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Strenuous Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

It's just after three on a Saturday afternoon when Alan grows worried after not hearing any noise from his wife upstairs anymore. 

"(Y/N)?" He knocks on the en-suite door before gently pushing it open after receiving no answer.

A small smile tugs at his lips as he sees her asleep in the bath, her chin gently resting on her shoulder. He quietly walks closer, squatting near the tub, before his hand gently brushes through her slightly damp and sticky hair that is tied in a messy bun.

Her eyes shoot open and she looks at him confused, the water swishing as she sits up in the tub.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he whispers softly.

"I didn't even realise I fell asleep," she runs her wet palms over her face in exhaustion.

"Here, I'll help you up," Alan offers, holding a large white towel open for her.

He quickly grabs hold of her upper arm as he sees her stumble out of the tub.

"You alright?" His voice is laced with concern.

"Oh, God, I'm so dizzy," she groans as a wave of nausea washes over her.

"Just," he starts, looking out into their bedroom and over at the bed, "have a lie-down for a second."

He wraps the towel around her thick body, barely covering her, as he leads her towards the bed.

With swaying motions, she manages to throw on an old t-shirt and a pair of Alan's boxer shorts that are within reach.

Another wave of nausea hits her and she plops down onto the bed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Here, have some water," Alan offers as he walks back into the bedroom.

After gulping the water down, (Y/N) hands him the glass back before hanging her head between her legs.

"You're very burnt," he notes after seeing how red the nape of her neck and her forearms are. "Let me see your face, darling."

She sits up before he gently takes her chin in hand, tilting her head this way and that.

"Put some aloe on, it will help with the sunburn," he hands her a bottle of the teal liquid aftersun.

"You should probably take Ibuprofen, too, it will help relieve the inflammation of your muscles."

"Thanks, _doctor_ ," she takes the mickey out of him.

"I'm being serious. You've probably gotten heat exhaustion and you've overexerted your muscles."

"Are you only dizzy when you stand up or change positions?" He inquires.

"No, even when I'm lying down. Almost like very strong vertigo," she hangs her head again as her ears start ringing.

"Are you urinating? Is it dark or light?"

She keeps quiet for a bit while she tries to think back of when she last used the loo.

"Yes, dark," she mumbles.

"Dark yellow or brown?"

She looks up at him confused.

"Uhm... Dark yellow, I guess," she shrugs.

"How often are you producing urine? Frequently or infrequently?" He probes.

"Not frequently, no. Only twice today from what I can remember. "

"Nausea, vomiting?" He asks as he hands her two Ibuprofen tablets with a fresh glass of water.

"Just nausea, but not like I'm ready to vomit. Just because of the dizziness," she swallows the pills and finishes off the glass.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Uh, a-a bagel for breakfast."

She scoots herself back on the bed before pulling the covers back and crawling underneath them.

"Let me take your temp," he brings the digital thermometer closer and gently sticks it in both her ears.

"Thirty-seven-point-two," he says as the thermometer beeps.

"That's close enough to normal," she mumbles sleepily.

"I still think you're severely dehydrated. I'll run to the shops while you try and get some rest, I'll be back in a few minutes."

After twenty minutes, (Y/N) jerks awake in bed as she hears Alan's heavy footsteps making their way up the wooden staircase.

She smiles softly as she sees him carry a wooden tray with five different Lucozades, a tall glass with ice, Pedialyte, and more Ibuprofen.

"I got you the Neutrogena 100SPF face cream since the 55SPF didn't work," he states as he places the tray carefully on the bed.

She smiles sweetly, overwhelmed by how thoughtful and caring Alan can be.

"Thank you, you didn't have to go through all this trouble. Besides, it's my own fault for not listening to you."

"I'll have none of it," he reprimands softly before pouring her a glass of the apple flavoured Lucozade.

"No, no, you were right. I haven't done a hike to that extreme in a very long time. My body's not used to that type of activity anymore," she winces as she adjusts the pillow behind her head. "I mean, what was I thinking to do a fifteen-kilometer hike with an eighty-meter incline?"

"Well," he chuckles, "as long as the view up top was worth it, then it shouldn't matter what I say."

"It was so worth it," she breathes in an exhausted giggle, laying her head down on the pillow as the room starts to spin before her.

"Is that Epsom Salt?" She asks curiously as she spots the cobalt blue bag from the corner of her eye.

Alan looks behind him at the grocery bag containing the salt.

"Hm, indeed. It's the kind that will help with muscle relaxation, aches, and pains. Thought you'd like to take another bath later on and see if that'd help."

"I definitely think that will help," she rests her arm across her eyes.

"You get some rest, I'll come get you when dinner is ready later," he places a kiss on her forehead before letting her sleep.

_Incoming text:_  
_Dinner is ready if you're feeling up to it. AR_

_Outgoing text:_  
_Having that bath now... ;)_

He hears the sloshing of water as he makes his way into their bedroom.

"Come in," he hears her call after he raps his knuckles lightly on the en-suite door.

He smirks as he notes the dimmed lighting, scented candles casting a dancing yellow shadow across the large bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he places his phone on the his-and-hers-sink before settling down on the edge of the clawfoot tub. 

"Much, much better after all that Lucozade and Ibuprofen you gave me. Thank you for taking such good care of me," she says so earnestly and sincerely that Alan's heart seems to melt.

"You're most welcome," he leans in closer to her before placing a slow and sensual kiss on her supple lips.

He hears the water slosh again and, after casting his eyes downward mid-kiss, he notices her hand between her legs.

"I'm glad to see you're in a better mood, too," he says with a hopeful smile as they pull away. "May I?"

His words are dripping with lust. No, not lust. _Need_. A need within him to please her.

"You know, you don't always have to ask permission," she says in a barely audible whisper.

His roman features are even more prominent with the candles flickering shadows over her face.

"Darling, you may be mine, but I will always respect you enough to ask your permission first," he places a kiss on the top of her hand.

_God bless this man for being so goddamn chivalrous. And thank God for creating such sex on legs!_

A fire ignites within her at seeing how respectful and adorning he is towards her, and once he kisses her again, she can feel his tangible love for her.

He gently grabs hold of her ankles before swinging both her legs so that they hang over the edge of the tub, her head resting on the opposite edge.

"Beautiful," he mutters as he comes to rest before her on his knees.

Her hands immediately latch onto her slippery breasts as she fondles her now erect nipples. Alan starts by rubbing at her clit, sending electric pulses through her legs, before moving on to slipping one finger inside her, his hand disappearing underneath the dark water.

Her one hand rests on his muscular shoulder as he pumps in and out of her. After a few pumps, she feels him still as he tries to slip another thick finger inside her.

"No, keep it at one. Make me cum like I've never cum before," she challenges haughty, her chocolate brown eyes glazed over from lust.

At this angle, it's pretty tricky, yet Alan tries his best to curl his middle finger in a "come hither" motion, ultimately hitting her g-spot.

She's so close as her heart starts to race, sweat droplets forming near her temples, a feeling of euphoria causing her to teeter on the edge.

 _That's what I love about Alan's perfectly trimmed fingernails,_ she thinks to herself as she feels his fingertip riding against her sponge-like flesh within her.

Another sense of pleasure washes over her as his other hand rubs at her clitoris again.

_Oh, what's tha-_

She's so caught up in all the pleasure pulses shooting through her body, that she can't act quickly enough upon the fact that Alan now has one finger inside her, two fingers on her clit, and another finger inside her _rectum_.

She's always said she'll never consider anal for obvious reasons, but this feeling isn't invasive at all.

_In fact, it's pretty darn goooooo- oooooh my goooooood._

Alan can feel her clitoris throbbing underneath his index finger and thumb, as (Y/N)'s walls and rectum simultaneously squeeze hard around his two thick fingers as he continues to pump in and out of her holes.

Her body convulses, her voice shrieking inaudibly, as she arches her back and curls her toes. Her fingernails dig into Alan's forearms where his rolled-up sleeves are now soaked from the bathwater.

"Ah... ah... aaaaah... " she pants quietly after she comes down from her high, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're a bugger, Alan Rickman," she slaps him playfully on the shoulder after slumping exhausted back against the tub.

"And yet, I knew you'd enjoy it," he replies victorious over his shoulder as he discards his wet button-up shirt and trades it for a fitted white t-shirt.

"We'll talk about this later," she calls after him.

"Finish up, dinner is ready whenever you are," she hears his voice disappear down the stairs.

Later that night, (Y/N) slowly drags her body across the bed, her body aching with every agonizing movement.

"You smell tantalizing," he comments as her warm body slides in next to him.

Warm, not only from her earlier bath, but also from the sunburn.

"Shhhh, don't talk to me," she whispers meekly as she settles down on her stomach.

"I'm not talking _to_ you, I'm talking _at_ you," he playfully quips back.

In order to still him, she places her hand tiredly over his mouth. He chuckles before placing a loving kiss in the palm of her hand and removing her soft hand from his mouth.

His chestnut eyes rake up her deliciously thick thighs as she lies in only a pair of pink cotton knickers and a three-quarter raglan shirt.

"What is it now that has you in such a weak state, my love?" Alan asks in a smirk before switching off the television and placing the remote on his bedside table.

"Besides for the hike earlier, I cannot fathom what other strenuous activities or compromising positions I've been part of today."

They both laugh before Alan settles down next to her for the night. 


End file.
